Poppy's Dad
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: When Addison and Alex are dating, Alex thinks it's time she meets his secret five year old daughter. Pure fluff! Alex/Addison, Addisex, Addex
1. First

**Told you I'd be here fast with another story :) Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"I told Poppy about you a week ago." Alex admitted, playing with Addison's fingers when they laid in bed. "And?" Addison asked hopefully. "She would love to meet Daddy's new girlfriend." He responded. "Okay." She snuggled closer into his embrace. "Okay." He spoke, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_1 month ago_**

_Addison threw her head back as she laughed at one of Alex's jokes. They were sitting at a simple Taco Bell, seen as Alex was the one who got to choose the 'restaurant' for their 6__th__ date. No one at the hospital knew they were dating, not even Alex's closest friends, not even Callie. _

_It was their sixth date and things started to get serious, which was great. This is what Addison wanted and surprisingly this was also what Alex wanted. A committed relationship was what they both needed. Addison, because she finally wanted to move on from Derek and Mark. And Alex because he wanted to settle down and give his daughter the stable and secure home she deserved. No one knew about his daughter except the Chief because once in a while he would ask to take the day off to spend some time with her. But ever since he and Addison started dating, he figured he needed to share his oh-so-important secret with her. And the 6__th__ date was perfect._

_Alex was fumbling nervously with his napkin until Addison put her hand over his, making him stop abruptly in his movements. "Spit it out." She told him and he did. "Addison, I know this is our sixth date and I like you and I think you like me too. And I can feel that this is going somewhere and I told myself that if things got serious I would tell you. No one knows and this is really important to me and I need to know that you're not going to freak out and run away, telling everyone what I told you." He uttered uncomfortably. _

_"I don't run." She stated._

_"I have a 5 year old daughter." Alex revealed. _

_Addison's mouth fell open. "You have a daughter?" She chimed, trying to process the fact that her new boyfriend, potential husband already has a child. "Did I freak you out?" Alex asked. Addison thought for a second before replying, "No, tell me about her. I'm all ears." _

_He took a breath, "When I was 24, I met Jasmine. She went to college with me and she was my girlfriend. We had only been together for a year and I accidentally got her pregnant. An abortion was not an option, because she is really religious and because we both didn't want it. She worked as much as she could and aside from my studies, I also took a little side job. Then she gave birth to Poppy. We struggled to pay the bills, which led to minor discussions at first, but when Poppy was about 2 years old, we split up. We lived in the same house for a while, because it was easier on Poppy and because we couldn't pay for separate houses. I started my internship at Seattle Grace and Jasmine had to babysit a lot because I was barely home. Well I am, barely home. About a year later, Jasmine got a boyfriend and moved out and now I see Poppy on my day off and I drop by as much as I can. She's 5 now and she loves Peter, Jasmine's boyfriend. It breaks my heart sometimes when I see him handling her like he's her father, but he spends more time with her after all. Poppy has asked me before why she doesn't have two moms, but two dads. And when I say that I need to find the perfect new Mommy for her, she says that I have to take my time and find someone really special. And I think I found that someone now." _

_"Wow, I think you just earned more of my respect. Have you told her yet about me? Have you told Jasmine?" Addison asked._

_"I told Jasmine that I was going to tell you about Poppy and she agreed we shouldn't tell Poppy until we're serious." Alex replied._

_"Okay. I'm glad you told me." Addison smiled._

* * *

Addison nervously breathed in and out, rubbing her hands together. "Stop it, she's going to love you." Alex tried to assure her as they were waiting in front of Poppy's school, waiting for the kids to come out of the classroom. Alex took Addison's hand in his and caressed it with his thumb, trying to assure her everything was going to be fine. The bell rang loudly and Addison's breath hitched in her throat, Alex tightened his grip on her hand. Kids were running to their parents and Alex was scanning the crowd for his little girl. A small girl with brown shoulder-length curly hair stopped in her tracks to look for her Dad, when she spotted him her face lit up and as she ran towards Alex, her curls bounced up and down. She was wearing jeans and a flashy green winter jacket with fake fur on the hood. On her feet she had blue Converse and a Hello Kitty backpack was bouncing as she ran.

Once Poppy had reached both of them she jumped into Alex's arms squealing "Daddy!" in excitement. "Oh Poppy, you had fun at school?" Alex asked as he lifted his daughter of the ground. "Yes, school was fun. But Liam made fun of me and that was not fun." The little girl pouted. "I thought I told you to stand up for yourself?" Alex told her. "I did Daddy! I punched him! But then he cried and Miss Charlotte told me that punching wasn't nice. He's such a sissy." The girl giggled. "Well you can't punch someone unless it's in your defense." Alex replied.

Addison was endeared by the little conversation between Father and Daughter that played out in front her. She was surprised by how much Poppy looked like him. Not only did she have the same features, but her personality seemed similar. Poppy only now seemed to notice Addison was with them because she directed her next sentence to her, "Are you Addison?" She probably had her talkative trait from her mother as Alex was rather shy. Poppy's pale blue eyes were piercing into Addison's as she was waiting for an answer. "Yes, I'm Addison. Nice to meet you Poppy." She shook the girl's hand that she extended after Alex had nudged his daughter and muttered something about politeness.

"I knew you were because Daddy told me you had red hair. I went up to people with red hair all week asking if their name was Addison but Mommy said that I shouldn't do that." The girl giggled again, letting her head fall on Alex's shoulder. "We should get you home kid." Alex spoke and started walking to their car. Poppy brought her head to Alex's ear and whispered loud enough for Addison to hear, "She's really pretty." Addison smiled and her stomach fluttered when she heard Alex reply, "She really is."

* * *

When they pulled up into the driveway to Alex's apartment, Poppy was eager to get out. It had been a week since she'd seen her Daddy because the hospital had been busy. As soon as they were inside, Alex went to the kitchen to make some snacks for them. Addison followed him into the kitchen and when Poppy threw her backpack to the side and wanted to go into her bedroom, Alex yelled at her, "Take your shoes of Pop! I just vacuumed." The little girl came into the kitchen and stood next to Addison. "Addison, do you want to untie my shoes because I always kick them off and then Daddy's mad at me because he can't untangle my laces." Addison squatted and the girl put both of her hands on Addison's shoulders for support. "All done." Addison spoke as she put the shoes aside and Poppy ran back into her room.

"Told you she'd like you." Alex said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned in his embrace and pulled him closer to let their lips brush against each other. "She's such a beautiful girl and you're such a good father." Addison spoke as she leaned against the counter, still holding Alex's hands. "Thanks. She seems to think the same of you." He smirked. Addison laughed, "She's such a sweetie! And all talks, does she have that from Jasmine?"

"Definitely! She's a lot like me but that's probably the only thing she has from Jasmine. It's crazy!". Alex put the snacks on the coffee table in the living room and he turned the TV on to Poppy's favorite TV-show. "Poppy! You coming?" He shouted in the direction of her room before sitting down on the sofa, next to Addison. Poppy ran into the room and despite what Addison expected, she wriggled herself between the two of them, softly resting her head against Addison. The redhead had a blissful smile on her face which Alex noticed and he winked her an 'I told you so'.

* * *

Dinner rolled around fast. Poppy was doing most of the talking and sometimes she asked Addison something, to which the redhead gladly responded. The girl finished all of her food and when she was done, Alex gave her a bath and left Addison to do the dishes.

"So what do you think of Addison?" Alex asked his daughter while soaping her little body. "She's really pretty." Poppy answered, splashing some water. "Yes, we already established that. Do you like her?" He asked. "I do. She's really nice. Does she like me?" The brown-haired girl asked her father. "I'm sure she does. Who wouldn't like such a smart, funny little-"

"Big." Poppy corrected him. "Big girl like you?" Alex tickled her, making her squeal in delight. "And what do you think about Addison?" Poppy asked sincerely. "She's beautiful, she's kind, she's smart and she's really funny. She's good with kids and she's an amazing surgeon." Alex went on. "Do you love her like you loved Mommy?" The girl asked. "I do. I love her." Alex smiled. "Good." Poppy answered.

Now that she was clean, it was time for bed. Alex had tucked her in after reading a bedtime story and after Alex had turned off the light and put on the bedside lamp, Poppy whispered loudly, "Dad! Let Addison come up here." Alex smiled, "I will." He spoke and he ran downstairs to find Addison. "Poppy wants to see you." He told her as he gave her a quick peck. "Me?" She questioned. She went upstairs and knocked on the door of her room slightly before going in. "Addison is that you?" She heard the girl whisper. "Yes it's me." Addison replied. The girl motioned for her to come closer, "I'm going to tell you something." She waved her hand, for Addison to come closer as if she was going to tell a secret. "I'm listening." Addison replied. "My Daddy loves you. Do you love him too?" Addison smiled at her sincerity. "Yes I love him too, Poppy." The redhead answered. "Good." The girl established. "Goodnight Addison." Poppy extended her arms and gave Addison a hug. "Goodnight Poppy." She got off the bed and went downstairs.

"So apparently you love me?" Addison smiled as she sat beside Alex on the couch. Alex's head shot up, "She really can't keep her mouth shut for two seconds." He laughed. "Alex, I love you too, you know that." Addison declared sincerely. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "This is the first time we say we love each other and it's my daughter who tells you." Alex laughed. "Well, I found it quite adorable honestly." Addison chuckled and she laid her head in his lap.

"I'm glad you finally met her." Alex said, running a hand through her hair.

"I know. Me too."

**Should I continue?**


	2. Second

**Sorry for the wait! But I present to you the second chapter :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Alex finally spotted Addison when he arrived at the nurse's station. She was scribbling something on a chart, pursing her lips in thought. "Dr. Montgomery can I talk to you for a second?" He asked casually as not to alert people something might be going on. Their relationship might be getting more serious but they still didn't want people to know. Mainly because the stress of constantly being observed by gossiping nurses might kill their blooming relationship but also because they wanted to enjoy their little secret for a while. "Sure." Addison responded, walking with him inside of an on-call room.

"First of all." Alex started and he softly kissed her on the lips, pulling her into his arms. "Good start." Addison smiled. Alex chuckled, "I thought that maybe tomorrow we could pick Poppy up and go out to the park, get some ice-cream?" He took her hands in his, swinging them nervously. It had been two weeks ago since Addison met his daughter for the first time. Everything went perfectly and between then and now they had get together twice.

"Sounds nice." Addison assured him. "Now we have to get back to work." She kissed his lips one more time, cupping his cheeks, before walking out of the on-call room and resuming their work.

**NEXT DAY**

Alex took hold of Addison's hand as they walked towards the door of Jasmine's house. They rang the doorbell and waited for it to be opened. When it did it showed a tall blonde woman, dressed in sweats. She was nothing like Addison had imagined her to look, as Poppy barely looked like her. "Hello Alex. You must be Addison?" Jasmine directed to Alex first, then to Addison. "Yes. Nice to finally meet you. I heard a lot of nice things about you." Addison shook the woman's hand. "Likewise. Poppy couldn't shut up about you." Jasmine smiled. "Poppy! You coming?" She yelled inside the house. The little girl ran outside, "Daddy!" She hugged Alex's leg. "Hey there kiddo. You excited?" He replied. "Yes! Hi Addison!" Poppy squealed in delight, putting her small arms around Addison, who squatted to eye-level. "Good to see you Poppy." Addison smiled. "Bye Pop, bye guys. Have a good time!" Jasmine waved them goodbye and went back inside.

The car ride went by fast and also find a parking space hadn't taken as long as they'd thought. Poppy was walking in between Alex and Addison, holding on firmly to their hands. "Daddy, why are we always doing fun things now? Is it because of Addison?" The girl asked, looking up to her father, waiting for a response. "Didn't we do fun things before?" Alex retorted. Poppy sighed dramatically which made both of them laugh. "Yes we did but why is it always more fun when Addison is here?" She asked, holding out her small hand to stress what she said. "I think you answered your own question Poppy." Alex smiled. She put her index finger next to her mouth to think about what Alex had said when a swing set came into her vision. She immediately let go of Addison's hand and ran to the only unoccupied swing.

"Daddy! Push me please!" The girl exclaimed and Alex did as asked. He made his way over to Poppy to push her, making her giggle in pleasure. "Higher Daddy!" The little girl yelled, holding on tightly to the ropes. "I think you're high enough for a while. If you want to go higher you have to pump, Poppy. Remember when I taught you?" Alex explained, making the motions she should do.

Alex walked back to Addison who was smiling like crazy. "Are you having fun too?" Alex asked her, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Yes I am. Seeing you with Poppy just makes me fall in love with you all over again." He took hold of her hand and escorted her to a bench so they could still watch Poppy. "I'm really starting to get attached to that little munchkin." Addison confessed, smiling once again as she saw Poppy laughing on the swings. "She doesn't make it a secret how she feels about you." Alex said, referring to his daughter's honesty.

Addison smiled, "So, is there a reason as to why you are keeping her a secret?" She asked, turning her head to him. "At first, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know them. I felt like they had no business with my private life. Still don't, by the way." Alex started. "They never asked anything about my past and I wasn't around them that much, definitely not in the beginning. They never came over to my place and I barely ever came over to their place. And now, it just isn't the time anymore. I never lied about her, I just never mentioned I have a daughter." He put his arm around Addison, pulling her closer. "Do you plan on telling them ever? About us? About Poppy?" Addison questioned, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Yes. I want to. We've been dating for three months now and Poppy's really getting attached to you, so she might want to visit you more often." Alex replied. "I don't mind that at all." Addison laughed.

Poppy obviously got boring of the swings, jumped off and ran her way to where Addison and Alex were sitting. "Did you see how high I went? Addison did you see it?" The girl asked overenthusiastically. "I did see. You're so brave, I could never do that!" Addison responded, making the girl giggle. "Now, who's up for some ice cream?" Alex asked, knowing what the response would be. "I want it!" Poppy exclaimed cheerfully. She grabbed Addison's hand and pulled her forward to the ice cream cart. The cart was way too high for Poppy to see, so she extended her arms to Addison, who picked her up. "What can I get you, Miss?" The vendor asked Poppy. "I want two scoops of chocolate please." She ordered, grinning wildly when she got her ice cream. "Make that three." Alex told the vendor.

When all of them had their ice, they decided to go for a walk through the park. Addison was skillfully balancing Poppy on her hip with one hand, while eating her ice with the other one. They were talking and usually Poppy's giggling erupted their conversation. Everything was going fine until the little girl dropped her ice in the sand. "Nooooooooo!" She screamed, tears brimming in her eyes. "You can have my ice, Poppy." Addison offered. "But then you don't have any ice anymore." The girl protested tearfully. "I don't mind. We can share it." Addison tried comforting her. The girl seemed to find that okay and she took the ice from Addison, licking happily. When Poppy had eaten everything she realized Addison hadn't take one bite. "Now I ate it all. You didn't even have some ice cream." Poppy told Addison, absently rolling her finger in Addison's red hair. "That's okay Poppy, I can still steal your Daddy's ice." Addison said, licking the ice cream Alex was holding out for her by now. Poppy giggled, "Thank you Addison. I'm happy you joined us today." She pressed a sticky kiss to Addison's cheek and threw her arms around Addison's neck, hugging her tightly. "I'm happy, I'm with you too." She replied.

It was nearing 8 PM by now and Addison and Alex had taken Poppy to a restaurant. They ate and were on their way back to the car. They had to walk across the park and Poppy was so tired from their busy day, she'd almost fallen asleep at the table. Addison had picked her up and she was now sleeping against Addison's shoulder while Addison was holding hands with Alex. "You know if she's too heavy, I can take over." Alex offered. "No, it's okay. Besides I might as well get used to it because I'm pretty sure I'm sticking around." Addison smiled. Alex pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips. "You are amazing, Addie." He spoke. "So I've been told." She replied smiling.

"Do you want kids of your own?" Alex asked, realizing this might be a uneasy topic. "I'd love to." Addison started and Alex grinned. "I can't though. I'm infertile." She said after that and Alex's face fell. "I'm sorry I brought it up." He tightened his grip around her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "It's okay. I never thought I'd be okay with it. It felt weird, knowing that I might not be a Mom. Not ever. But now, I'm fine with it. If I can be a Mom to Poppy, even if I'm a stepmom, I'm fine with it." She looked Poppy, who was still sound asleep on her shoulder and was absolutely mollified.

"I love you Addie." Alex said.

"I love you too, Alex."

**Reviews would be lovely!**

_**Next chapter: Poppy comes to the hospital**_


	3. Third

**So apparently I'm running the Addex-fanfic-ship by myself.. Is there really no one out there who wants to write as well? Anyways enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

It was still early in the morning when Alex and Addison arrived at the hospital. They walked to elevator, holding hands, and got on. It had been two months since their trip to the park with Poppy and ever since their relationship got stronger. Poppy was also crazy about Addison and she was ecstatic if she got to spend time with her. Alex had told his friends about him and Addison about a month ago because it felt like the right time. They were shocked at first, but happy for him in the end. Addison had to bear with constant jabs from Mark and Derek that she was dating an intern, but she knew they were happy for her.

Ever since their relationship was known, they arrived and left together. So today wasn't different to any other day except that Poppy came to visit the hospital. Jasmine had been admitted for an appendectomy and brought Poppy with her, asking Alex if he could watch her when she had surgery because Peter was out of town.

As soon as the doors of the elevator slid open, Addison and Alex kissed goodbye and parted ways. He went on rounds and she went to check on patients. As much as Alex loved for Poppy to see his work place, he also kind of feared this day. Basically because he hadn't found the right time to tell their friends about his daughter, but also because he was pretty sure one of his fellow interns was going to operate on Jasmine and that meant they had to round on her.

"Come on, people. We've got to round on –" Miranda Bailey walked into the locker room but before she could finish her sentence, she was silenced by Alex, taking her somewhere he wouldn't be heard by the others.

"Dr. Bailey, Can I speak with you for a minute?" He requested as he walked her to a corner. "Yes, Karev, what's going on?" The small woman retorted. "Well, are we going to round on Jasmine Carter?" He asked in a soft voice. Bailey took her list and scanned the names, "Yes. Why? Is that a problem?" She asked, quite surprised he knew this patient. "Yes. Well no. But I uh. She's the mother of my daughter." He stammered. Bailey gasped loudly, "You got another girl pregnant? What does Addison say of this?!" She accused on a harsh tone. "Well that was like five years ago. And for the record, Addison knows about her for like four months." Alex explained. "Oh. Well, do you want to wait outside or..?" Bailey asked, still processing this newly won information. "No, I just wanted to prepare you." He said. Bailey nodded her thanks and they went back to the group.

"Okay, now rounds people!" She commanded and they all followed her. Luckily for Alex, Jasmine was the last one they rounded on. Bailey took the lead as they all stepped in the room. "Morning, Ms. Carter. Sorry to wake you this early." She announced as she got further in to the room, to make space for everyone. "That's okay, this little one wakes up me up early anyways." Jasmine said. "Daddy!" Poppy yelled as soon as she spotted her father, walking into the room. She jumped off the bed and ran over to Alex, who gladly catched his little girl. "Now, keep it down, honey. Doctors want to tell Mommy something." Alex said as he pressed a light kiss to Poppy's cheek.

All he received was stares and glares when Bailey interrupted their silent war, "Grey!" She barked. "Jasmine Carter, 30. Admitted today for an appendectomy. Surgery's scheduled at 10 a.m." Meredith spoke timidly, sneaking looks at Alex who was muttering something to Poppy. "Okay, Grey. Prep her for surgery, you're scrubbing in." Bailey directed at Meredith and then assigned to the others, " O'Malley, you're with Shepherd, Stevens, dr. Montgomery and Yang with dr. Burke."

"And me?" Alex piped up. "Karev, you're on scut. You run labs, tests. I assume you want to be with your daughter so you can't focus." Bailey said. "Okay, thank you dr. Bailey." Alex replied. He was relieved that he didn't have to work all day so he could at least spend a little time with Poppy. Everyone was going outside and Alex put his daughter down. "When are we going to see Addison?" the girl asked. "I'll pick you up when your Mommy's going in surgery and then we'll find Addison okay?" He spoke. "Okay, see you later Daddy." Poppy waved him goodbye and as soon as Alex was out of the room, the questions started.

"Oh my God, you have a daughter?!"

"How could you not tell us you have a kid?!"

"Seriously! Alex, come on. You should've told us?!"

"Guys!" Alex tried to silence them. "Jasmine and I met in college, I got her pregnant and stayed with her. We split up when Poppy was two years old. She got a boyfriend, Peter, and I got my own place. She's mostly with Jasmine but I visit her whenever I can, and I have her on my day off. And before you're accusing me of anything, yes, Addison knows about her and she absolutely loves her." Alex concluded. "Why didn't you tell us?" Meredith piped up, clearly hurt. "It's not like I didn't want to tell you, it just that you never asked and we weren't that close. And when we were, it was too late to tell you so." Alex shrugged. "Well, for what it's worth, you seem like a great Dad, Alex." Izzie said. "And she's real cute!" George spoke. "Thanks guys." Alex laughed and they all got to work.

Jasmine's surgery rolled around fast. It was a minor procedure so Alex wasn't worrying that much. He was now walking with Poppy through the hospital, looking for Addison. He received many looks, both confused and mollified. He spotted his girlfriend when she was in the NICU. "Don't yell. There are many sick babies in there." Alex told Poppy before letting her go in.

"Addison!" Poppy exclaimed softly when she got in. Addison turned around and picked the girl up. "Hey Poppy, are you visiting?" She asked. "Yes. Mommy is in surgery and Daddy is watching me now. But I wanted to see you." Poppy replied and went on, "I want to see the sick babies. Can I do something for them?"

Addison chuckled at her sweetness, "No, honey you can't do anything for them. You want to meet them all?" Poppy nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, this is Christopher. He was born way too early so we're keeping him in here until he's stronger." Addison still had Poppy on her arm and she started at the back of the NICU. "Is it really warm in there? Can I hold his hand?" Poppy asked Addison, who nodded and opened the incubator for Poppy to slid her hand in. "You're going to be okay Christopher. Addison is taking care of you and Daddy always says she's the best." Addison smiled and they went on to the next one.

Meanwhile Alex was keeping Izzie, who was working at the other end of the NICU, company. "Wow, she really seems to like Addison." Izzie remarked. Alex smiled at the sight of his two girls, "Yes, she does. It was like love at first sight for the both of them." Alex laughed. "She's really cute Alex. I'm not mad that you didn't tell us. I understand how frightening and judgy we can be. You probably just wanted to protect her right?" Izzie asked. "Yeah I did. I don't want her to get attached to someone who then leaves. That's why I waited to tell Addison about Poppy until we were getting serious." Alex explained. "Was she mad? Like, did she freak out?" Izzie asked softly. "No, she wasn't. She doesn't freak out when things don't go the way she plans." Alex smiled. "You love her, don't you?" Izzie grinned. "Yeah I do."

Now, Addison and Poppy had reached the last incubator. "What's her name?" Poppy asked excitedly. "This baby's name is also Poppy." Addison spoke. "Like mine?" The girl asked happily. "Yes, like yours. We don't have a lot of Poppy's here in the NICU. But when there is one, she's always a special girl. A fighter. This Poppy had her organs growing on the outside of her body. But we fixed her up. It looked like she wasn't going to make it, but she did." Addison told her. "You are going to have a great life, Poppy. I know, because we're name twins and my life is great too. I have a great Dad and a great Mom. And then I have another Dad and now I have another Mom. I love them all so much, so you are going to have a great life and Dads and Moms who love you. Poppy is a good name." The girl spoke to the baby in the incubator, making Addison tear up slightly. She pressed a kiss against her cheek and put her on the ground.

"I think your Mommy is going to be out of surgery in a while. You should probably go and see her." Addison told her. "Yes, she told me she wanted me to be there when she woke up!" Poppy replied. "See you later Addison!" She added. "Bye, Poppy!" Addison responded.

"Meet me for lunch." Alex told his girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I will."

As soon as Alex and Poppy were gone, they resumed work. "You are so great with Poppy. Doesn't it bother you Alex already has a child?" Izzie asked. "I thought it would. Until I met her. She's an amazing kid and Alex is an amazing father." Addison responded. "Maybe you could make more beautiful babies in the future." Izzie spoke

"Yeah no. Poppy's enough. She's a little bit my kid too now. She's more than enough."

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews? :$ Next chapter will be the last one.**


	4. Fourth

**I know, I should be ashamed. But I was really busy this week and suffered from a writer's block. So these were my pathetic excuses. I present to you the last and shortest (again, sorry) chapter for Poppy's Dad. I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was still early when Addison awoke in Alex's arms but it felt like she had slept for twelve hours. It was their only day off which they liked to spent in bed. Normally Poppy was already jumping up and down on their bed, but now she seemed to be still asleep.

Addison enjoyed lying in Alex's arms, watching him sleep and hearing him breathe. It made realize how happy she was. It hadn't even been a year ago when they started dating and already she had a family. Alex stirred, which got her out of her reverie, and slowly awoke. "Morning." He said with a sleepy voice and smiled when she placed a light kiss on his lips."Morning." She replied, mirroring his smile. "Did you sleep well?" Alex asked, pulling her closer. "Yeah I did. You?" She answered. "Always with you in my arms." He replied, pulling Addison on top of him. He passionately kissed her and she placed soft kisses all over his jaw. He caressed her back softly and his hands travelled downwards until they heard a faint footsteps that no doubt belonged to Poppy. They simultaneously sighed and Addison rolled of Alex, not wanting Poppy to be traumatized for life. "You know, she's lucky she's cute." Addison spoke.

The door opened and Poppy jumped on the bed exclaiming "Good morning!". She threw her arms around Alex, who kissed her head and moved to lie between the both of them. "Morning Addison." She said, snuggling next to her. "Morning, Poppy. Did you sleep alright? No monsters?" Addison asked, referring to the night before when Poppy had come into their room crying because she had a bad dream. "No, I wasn't scared anymore." She replied.

They laid next to each other talking for quite a while when Alex announced, "I'm going to take shower and get my girls some breakfast." He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving Addison and Poppy alone. Addison sat up straight on the bed and Poppy crawled into her lap, leaning against the redhead's chest and curling her index finger around Addison's hair. "So, Addie, I was lying in my bed and I was thinking." Poppy started, "How long have you and my Daddy been together?" She asked, looking up expectantly. "About seven months, why?" Addison answered. "It seems longer. I asked my Mommy yesterday and she and Peter have been together for a lot of years and I really like Peter. Sometimes I call him Papa, but Mommy easily gets confused because it looks so much like Poppy. But what I want to say is that I like Peter and I think he is a part of our family and I call him Papa and I call you Addison and I really like you too Addison. Ever since my Daddy introduced us to each other I like you and I was excited that I got two moms but I was also a little bit scared because maybe I wouldn't like you or you wouldn't like me but we always have fun and you always take care of me. And I already have a Mommy but would you think it's okay if I call you Mama?"

Addison started to tear up and some made it all the way down her cheeks. She had come to love this little girl more than she would ever thought she could love someone else's child and partly considered it hers too. Alex and Jasmine included her when they made decisions and when Alex wasn't home, Addison made her dinner and collected her from school or brought her to dance recitals. She never expected anything in return aside from the love Poppy gave her, which she clearly did.

"I would love to be your Mama, Poppy." Addison said as she lifted Poppy to eye level and hugged her tightly. "Are you sad?" Poppy asked warily when she noticed the tears on Addison's cheeks. "No, I'm the happiest I'll ever be." She answered.

And Alex, who was leaning against the bathroom door, heard every word of their conversation, wiping away some tears of his own. Being extremely grateful that his two favorite girls in the entire world got along and that he had finally found a new Mama for Poppy.

**Review for the last time?**


End file.
